


Milaya Moya

by SurroundedByDemons



Series: Night at the Museum: Ahkmenrah and Olga Nikolaevna [2]
Category: Night at the Museum (Movies), Russian Royalty RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Arguing, Arranged Marriage, Assassination Attempt(s), Car Sex, Crushes, Depression, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Romance, Explicit Language, F/M, Falling In Love, Fingering, Jealousy, Jewelry, Loss of Virginity, Mental Health Issues, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pregnancy, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-10-14 14:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10537989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SurroundedByDemons/pseuds/SurroundedByDemons
Summary: 1920. The Romanov Dynasty has survived the Russian Revolution of 1918 and their power restored but under a constitutional government. Olga Nikolaevna, the eldest daughter of Tsar Nicholas II, sees her life as a duty. Princes, Dukes, and heirs are after her to make her their bride and it seems she can't get away from the requests and offers. Ahkmenrah, the second son of the Pharaoh of Egypt, is quite happy hiding in the shadows as his older brother chases after the Grand Duchess' hand in marriage, until they meet, and he realises that it simply can't happen.





	1. An Evening Waltz

**Author's Note:**

> Many changes to History and the movie here:  
> \- Egypt still has a monarchy and still uses Pharaoh as the title of their ruler.  
> \- The country has expanded their grip, now being the second biggest country in the world. It conquered all of Africa and all the countries in Asia that don't have a monarchy, so Japan and China are safe.  
> \- Many countries joined Europe in this AU, including Egypt.  
> \- As you can see, the Romanovs are alive. This was done so Olga was much older than, for example, setting it in 1914 where she would have been 19.

* * *

 Chapter 1

* * *

  _The Winter Palace, St. Petersburg, Russia  
18th June, 1920_

 

 

"I can't believe that after so many ideas we combed through, that you go for _this_ one Anastasia."

"Oh, lighten up Tatya, everyone will enjoy themselves; fancy dress was a great idea!" she grinned, placing her hands on her hips, taking in the three women standing in front of her. "You look good, especially you Maria, your cheeks have been pushed up a bit it's so funny."

"Can we wear our Court dresses instead, Nastya?" Maria pleaded.

"You are wearing your Court dresses, Mashka. Court dresses of the past!" she grinned at them all. "We're going to be the stars of the show; well, the meteors as I am the star of tonight my darlings."

"I'm going to get you the minute I can actually move in this, Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanova." Olga promised and Anastasia grinned, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Okay, Olga, okay. For the party you can all wear your court dresses." a sort of feral growl emitted from the back of Olga's throat and Anastasia winced. "Okay! You can wear your court dresses for the night!"

"Oh thank you!" Maria exclaimed as she went to remove the dresses from their persons.

"Wait!" they looked back at her, "Let me take some photos first!" they all groaned as she rushed off to the adjoining bedroom that belonged to her and Maria to locate her camera. Olga wrapped her arms around herself, feeling the cold air rush in from all corners of the room.

It was rare for them to stay there. The Winter Palace was an airy place, which is why they weren't there as often as they would have been, but the amount of guests invited to Anastasia's late Coming Out Ball was staggering and so they couldn't have it anywhere else as there were too many people. Anastasia would have had her Ball in 1916, but with the war and the nearing Revolution on the horizon they couldn't have one for her, instead it was celebrated like a normal birthday, with presents and little cakes except she was given diamond and pearl jewellery that she would have gotten at her Ball, but instead it was to be celebrated this year-like Maria's was last year and Tatiana's the year before-with surprise presents as a substitute.

All of the European Royal Houses were invited, and all accepted, not just because of the Grand Duchess' birthday but for a chance to win the confidence of the Tsar and Tsarina for their eldest daughter's hand. Some believe she was too old to be unmarried, being 24, with her 25th being in November and clambered from her hand for themselves or for a son, a brother, a cousin, anyone. A majority of them wanted Olga out of the way so they could get a chance at Tatiana and Maria, the beauties of the family, leaving poor Anastasia, the 'scrap of the litter' for anyone interested in snagging the last remaining daughter of the Tsar.

"I found it!" said-Grand Duchess ran back in and set up her camera. "This is going in _my_ photo album."

"Of course, Nastya." Maria seemed relieved to not have such embarrassing photos in her own album, and posed for the picture, standing in between Tatiana and Olga. Anastasia snapped a photo and smiled.

"Okay, now you can change, also; the Ball starts in half an hour." she grinned at their surprised reactions. The three girls began to run about, calling for people to come help them with their Court dresses as Anastasia fled the scene with her camera, her own dress waiting for her in the room she shared with Maria who was right behind her, calling for someone to help her with her hair.

Olga, followed by Tatiana, ran past them and into the room allocated for them during their stay where, in relief, were their dresses. "Lili!" she called. "Can you help us?"

"Of course Olga Nikolaevna." Lili Dehn ran into the room. She had been sitting in the corner of the room with some other Ladies-in-Waiting where Anastasia displayed her embarrassed sisters to them. Usually she would be at her Majesty's side, but this time all daughters would be in their court dresses unlike the other times where only three, two or one of the girls were wearing a normal white dress so they would need all the help they would get to be prepared for the party.

"We should get into our dresses first." Tatiana said. "Then you, Lili, can style my hair and I'll style Olga's at the same time."

"Excellent idea, Tatiana Nikolaevna." they rushed about, helping each other into their different coloured dresses. A tradition in the Romanov family was that each Empress and Grand Duchess had a 'colour', meaning that they would have gowns created from that colour fabric and no other woman in the family could use that colour. That didn't mean that the women in question had to always wear that colour, but rather that no one else was permitted to use that particular shade. Alexandra's, their mother's, colour was an 'intense rose pink' while Olga's was a 'pale pink'. Tatiana's was 'crimson red', Maria's 'sapphire blue' and Anastasia's 'goldenrod yellow'.

"How are we going to be able to dance in this?" Olga asked as she gestured to the wings of her dress. Tatiana, in her crimson red court dress with pins in her mouth, didn't answer as she was too busy styling her hair so it would sit comfortably on her head, as her kokoshnik wouldn't dig into her scalp.

"You ask that every year you do this, Olga." Tatiana finally said as she stuck pin after pin into her hair. "And you always end up dancing."

"You wanted a small family gathering for your Ball and Maria had our regiments there along with her own. This time it's different, as Anastasia wants a huge gathering." Olga rolled her eyes.

"That's our Nastenka." Tatiana grinned. "Maybe you'll find your future husband there, hmm, Olenka?"

"What about you, Tatya?" she grinned. "What poor heir are you going to scope out?" Olga knew, and so did the whole family, that if anyone deserved to be Queen Consort it was Tatiana. She was the very definition of regal; she knew she was the daughter of a Tsar, a Grand Duchess, and needed to set a good example for the family, even around their servants. It wasn't like she couldn't have fun, she _could_ , but she believed that her first priority was to her people rather than to her own needs. She was the most selfless person Olga had ever met, her on the other hand, it depended on her mood.

"Oh shush." she tugged on a piece of hair she had in her hand and she hissed, glaring up at her through the mirror. "Okay...done!"

"I'm finished here, Tatiana Nikolaevna." Lili placed the last pin in her hair and stepped back. "Would you like help up, Olga Nikolaevna?"

"No need Lili, I'll be all right." she grabbed the arms of the chair and pushed herself up, Tatiana ready to help her balance herself but she waved her off. "Should we go join Maria and Anastasia?"

"That is wise, considering your kokoshniks are waiting for you the adjoining room." Lili said. Olga nodded, thanking her for her help and followed Tatiana out of the room to meet up with their little sisters who were just exiting the room they shared together while at the Palace. Maria, the typical Russian beauty, came out wearing a gorgeous sapphire blue court dress, her hair pinned up into a chignon that matched her sisters.

Anastasia followed closely behind, a big Cheshire like grin on her face as she walked out and headed towards them. Olga thought she would never see the day where Anastasia looked like a Grand Duchess, but here it was, her goldenrod yellow Court dress engulfing her, the wings hanging limply off her arms. Her strawberry blonde hair pulled into a bun, her diamond and pearl necklace hanging from her neck.

"How do I look?" she spun for them.

Maria clasped her hands together, grinning. "Beautiful, shvibzik!"

"Like a Grand Duchess." Tatiana gave a nod of her head, smiling.

"I think everyone will be surprised." Olga said, walking towards her and linking arms with her. "Let's go get our kokoshniks and walk into that room and 'wow' the crowd with Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanova, their Grand Duchess of Russia."

She smiled and they walked into the waiting room where four cases lay which held their kokoshniks. Olga stood still as ladies rushed about, attaching her pale pink jewelled kokoshnik to her head, saying things like 'Won't be long, Your Imperial Highness' and 'Hold still for a little bit longer, Olga Nikolaevna' until it was securely on her head. She glanced over at Tatiana, who kept very still for them then at Maria, who was grimacing, still not used to the weight of the headpiece. Anastasia, however, seemed a bit overwhelmed:

"Why is it so heavy?" she asked. "Why can't they be made of the material our baby ones were made of?" what she meant was the small ones, bare of jewels, that they wore during Alexei's christening seventeen years ago and the ones she and Maria wore during the Tercentennial, the celebration of the 300th rule of her family, while Olga and Tatiana wore the real ones but covered by white diamonds rather than the ones they have now.

"I don't know, Nastya, but don't worry you'll get used to it." Tatiana comforted, moving towards her now that she was able to walk away. Maria let out a small sigh when they finished attaching hers, and Olga sent her an reassuring smile.

"Don't worry Mashka, we'll be home tomorrow without all of this." she smiled. "How about we go for a walk around Alexander Park tomorrow, just us?" Maria looked at Olga and gave her a smile.

She would have nodded in reply but she couldn't move her head without causing a massive headache. "I would love that." 

"By 'just us' you mean _us_ , right?" Anastasia asked, linking arms with Tatiana. "As in OTMA?"

OTMA stood for the first letters of their names; Olga, Tatiana, Maria and Anastasia, in order of birth. The acronym they came up with in childhood as a sign of their closeness and affection with one another, writing it in their diaries, letters, postcards, anywhere they could, even to each other like Anastasia had just done. "If Maria would like you both to come. Maria?"

She nodded in response to her name. "Of course! The more the merrier! Just we sisters." she seemed delighted at the thought, and Olga felt a stab of guilt for not spending more time with her sister than she should have. She spent every waking minute with Tatiana, and joked around with Anastasia but she had hardly done anything with Maria in a long while since the Revolution, where beforehand they would talk about their attractions to certain soldiers and guards. She vowed to herself she would spend more time with her, as much as possible.

"Should we start heading down to get in position?" Tatiana asked. Olga linked arms with Maria and then linked her other arm with Anastasia, smiling brightly.

"Yes we shall." they walked out of the waiting room and down the hall, heading for the main room that was on the ground floor that nearly took up most of the downstairs area. Inside were the guests invited for the night, royalty and nobility, mixed together waiting for the star of the evening to appear.

The girls walked down the stairs and towards their parents and little brother, who were waiting for them outside of the doors that would lead down some more stairs and onto the floor of the crowded room. The three ceased their talking to look at the girls. "Olga, Tatiana, Maria, Anastasia..." Nicholas' eyes filled with unshed tears. "You all look so beautiful, especially you Malenkaya. Happy birthday."

"Oh, Papa!" Anastasia threw her arms around his neck and gave him a big kiss on the cheek. Nicholas wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. Alexandra stepped forward, wearing a gold threaded Court dress that only the Empress was allowed to wear and a diamond kokoshnik, opened her arms wide for her youngest daughter.

"Oh, Anastasia! Happy birthday!" she took her into her arms. "What a beautiful young lady you have turned out to be." Anastasia had been rather small,-standing at 5'3-stout and unattractive in her early years, but now that she was 21 she had became a beauty, now stretched to stand at 5'7, the exact height of Maria, and had shed off her puppy fat, leaving her older sister by two years to still have some fat on her, but it made her even more beautiful that she already was.

"Happy 19th birthday, shvibzik." Alexei beamed at her. Now seventeen, Alexei had grown into a handsome fellow, now standing at 5'10, an inch taller than Tatiana. He looked like a male version of his mother, sharing some of Anastasia and Tatiana's features more than Olga, Maria and his father's. He was wearing his blue and white Court uniform, Orders from his homeland, Italy, Sweden and France attached to the breast.

"Shall we head inside?" Nicholas asked. All of a sudden footsteps were heard heading towards them and they turned to see the Dowager Empress Maria Feodorovna heading towards them wearing a deep cerise coloured Court dress and kokoshnik.

"Not without me, Nicky." she chided her son. "Alix." she gave a nod in her direction. Both women didn't get along well; Maria believed that Nicholas should have married another Princess and blamed her for carrying the haemophiliac gene that made her grandson suffer terribly. Alix was too shy and unsociable to be Empress, she believed, and could hardly get along with her as it is, no matter how much she tried.

"Olga, Tatiana, Maria, Alexei." she kissed the cheeks of her grandchildren, ending at Anastasia last. "Oh, Anastasia! Look at you! A true Grand Duchess; your grandfather would have been so proud." their 'grandfather', Alexander III, had died before any of them had been born. He had became ill with terminal kidney disease or nephritis and had died a few months later, allowing their father to succeed to the Throne as Nicholas II.

"Shall we go in now, everyone?" Nicholas asked again and this time there were no interruptions from other family members as they all agreed. "Our guests are waiting." he held out his arm for Anastasia. For the night she would walk in on his arm with his mother and wife walking side by side behind him, followed by Alexei and Olga then Tatiana and Maria in pairs.

Olga took her place behind Alexei, who looked over his shoulder at her and smirked, as the doors opened. "Presenting His Imperial Majesty The Emperor and Autocrat of All the Russias, Tsar Nicholas II!" all of the guests stopped their chatting to stare up at the stairs, where Nicholas stood, Anastasia on his arm.

"Her Imperial Highness The Grand Duchess Anastasia Nikolaevna of All the Russias!" was called and they began to walk down the stairs slowly.

"Her Imperial Majesty The Dowager Empress Maria Feodorovna of All the Russias! Her Imperial Majesty The Empress Alexandra Feodorovna of All the Russias!" both women followed behind slowly.

Alexei and Olga stepped forward. "His Imperial Highness The Tsarevitch Alexei Nikolaevich of All the Russias! Her Imperial Highness The Grand Duchess Olga Nikolaevna of All the Russias!"

Olga walked side by side with her brother, her eyes darting around the room as she did so. She noticed her Aunts, Xenia and Olga Alexandrovna, standing next to their husbands the Grand Duke Alexander Mikhailovich of Russia and Nikolai Kulikovsky respectfully. Olga and 'Kukushkin' hadn't brought their sons it seemed, as they were only babies, but Xenia and Sandro had brought their seven sons and their married daughter, Irina Yusopov, her husband and child Irina or 'Bebe' as she was known as in the family. She was surprised she was here, as she was five years old and too young to be at a gathering like this, but she was a well behaved child.

She noticed the faces of the Romanian and British family, including her Aunt Victoria, her mother's sister, who smiled affectionately once they made eye contact. Besides her was her son, Louis Mountbatten, who was staring at someone behind her, most likely Maria. Louis had been infatuated with her for as long as they could remember and he wanted to marry her, but it was against both of their Churches for first cousins to marry one another, so Maria was a 'prize he could never have'.

The Greek Royal Family were also there, some being Prince George and the Princesses Olga, Elizabeth and Marina with their parents Prince and Princess Nicholas and besides them were the Vladimirovich branch of the Romanovs; Miechen and the rest of her family. She noticed, with interest, that many invited were trying to get glimpses of the Egyptian Royal Family, the most powerful monarchs in the world currently after the fall of the Romanovs rule changed to a constitution.

The Pharaoh, higher ranking than a King and the same as an Emperor, Merenkahre stood next to his beautiful wife, Shepsheret and their eldest son and heir, Kahmunrah with their youngest son and second in line for the Throne, Ahkmenrah, standing next to his mother. She had only seen photos of both men, having never met them in person, in the newspaper last month. Anastasia commented on the appearance of Kahmunrah, saying 'he looks like one of those monsters who lives under an opera house', and she couldn't be more right.

He was probably the most unattractive person at the Ball, but his younger brother was stunning, in picture and in person. She couldn't begin to describe the beauty this man possessed. She continued to stare at him, only looking away when he turned his attention to her and her brother.

"Her Imperial Highness The Grand Duchess Tatiana Nikolaevna of All the Russias! Her Imperial Highness The Grand Duchess Maria Nikolaevna of All the Russias!" they followed behind them, and she suddenly felt unattractive compared to her gorgeous sisters.

She noticed that Edward or 'David', the Prince of Wales, perked up at the sight of Tatiana and George of Greece did the same for Maria. No one had done that to her; even Anastasia had some heads turning. She was the ugly duckling of the siblings compared to them, and she wanted to shrink down and hide somewhere where no one could find her.

She stood beside her second sister and Alexei as Nicholas walked into the middle of the floor with Anastasia and began to dance together. One by one couples joined; Alexei asked to dance with their grandmother, as it was only right, and their uncle Mikhail, or Misha as he was known in the family, swept forward and asked to dance with Alexandra, who accepted. He was trying his hardest to get her to smile once he had heard what had happened during the Revolution, as he had been in exile during half of the war and he had made it his 'personal' project.

Olga noticed Prince George come up towards Maria, bow and ask for her hand, which she accepted and he whisked her off onto the dance floor. Tatiana then was asked to dance by David, and off she went too leaving her standing by herself. She noticed that many of the single men in the room were staring at her, their eyes locked onto the eldest daughter of the Tsar, the first one to get married before going after Tatiana, Maria and Anastasia.

She was beautiful, she knew that, and she knew that men wanted to marry her because she was the daughter of the Tsar but also because of her personal fortune which she had inherited as the eldest child. Alexander III had set aside a fortune for 'the eldest child, son or daughter, of my son, Tsarevitch Nicholas' and Olga just happened to be the lucky sibling that came first.

"Olga, it has been such a long time!" she turned her head to see Prince Christopher of Greece and Denmark, the uncle of Prince George. He was only seven years older than her, and he had even asked for her hand in marriage back in late 1911 when he journeyed to Livadia for her Coming Out Ball. Unfortunately for him, Nicholas had brushed him aside, telling him that Olga was simply to young and that it was her decision if she wanted too, and she didn't even know he had even asked until a few years later. After that Christopher became a good friend to the family.

"Christo!" she embraced him in a hug, ignoring protocol for a moment. "It has been a long time! How are you?"

She didn't doubt that he would have been a good husband; he was funny, like Anastasia, and was talented at the piano which she shared. They would have been a happy couple, not in love, but happy either way however it was simply not to be, as he was infatuated with his current wife, Princess Anastasia of Greece and Denmark, formerly known as Nonie "Nancy" May Stewart Worthington Leeds. She had been married twice beforehand but Christo seemed not to care. He was in love and it was so touching to see. Anastasia was standing in the corner, grinning in their direction. She sent her a smile and a wave, which she returned.

"Very well, Olga, very well." he grinned and bowed, holding out a hand. "Would you care to dance?"

"Of course!" she took his hand and he led her onto the dance floor. She placed her hand on his shoulder and the other holding his own with his other hand on her waist. They began to dance about the circle made by the guests who had chosen to stay out.

"So." Christo grinned. "What royal will Olga marry?" he laughed at the look which appeared on her face. "Anastasia suspects Crown Prince Kahmunrah." she scrunched up her nose in disgust which made him laugh louder.

"Well, Anastasia is wrong." she replied with a smile. Christo glanced up and looked about.

"Hmm...well, Alexander of Yugoslavia is free, and so is Prince Ahkmenrah, the second in line for the Egyptian Throne. He is rather handsome, isn't he?" she quickly looked over at the royal family. Kahmunrah looked angry for some reason while Ahkmenrah watched the dancing royals, his eyes drifting over to her. She looked away the minute he made eye contact, missing the grin that came across his face.

"Alexander of Yugoslavia wishes to marry my sister, which probably won't happen after the scandal he pulled in 1914, and Ahkmenrah?" she blushed. "Well, he certainly is handsome."

Christo grinned. "Someone has a crush on the Prince?"

"Well, he is attractive, and currently not married." her smiled. "But he probably has Princesses throwing themselves at his feet, I mean look at him!" this time they both looked at him and noticed that many Princesses were fawning over him from far away.

"He certainly is the most attractive man here, including your brother of course." it was true. Her brother was certainly striking, and many of the single, unmarried royals and nobility in the room were watching him dance with their grandmother including Ileana of Romania, who had been writing to Alexei since their visit back in 1914. She suspected something was going on between them but didn't pry; it was her brother's privacy after all.

The music finally stopped and they began to play something else. Christo came to a stop. "Well, look again, because Prince Ahkmenrah is heading over." she turned her head and sure enough, he was heading away, dressed in his costume for the night. He and his family came dressed like Pharaohs from Ancient Egypt, when it was a small country on the Worlds map.

"Your Imperial Highness." he bowed. His English was suburb, including his accent which sounded like he was from the pinnacle of London society.

"It's nice to meet you Ahkmenrah, and please, there's no need for that; Olga will do." he straightened himself out and grinned, making her heart pound against her chest.

"Prince Christopher, do you mind if I cut in?" Christo grinned and stepped back, gesturing for him to take over which he did. He began to lead her into a waltz, which she gladly participated in as Christo walked back to his wife, both watching them dance with smiles on their faces. "Your pronunciation of my name is excellent, most people draw out one or two of the syllables."

Olga looked back at him; "Well, I just assumed it was said that way, it's the same for your brother, correct?" Kahmunrah was currently watching them, his mouth turned upwards in anger, but his eyes screamed at his brother to challenge him. Probably for her hand, most likely, it always was when it concerned Princes but she didn't care at that moment. Ahkmenrah was an excellent dancer.

"It is indeed. So, tell me _Olga_ , how are you enjoying the night?" her name on his lips sounded like heaven to her ears. "You must be proud of your sister?"

"I am." she smiled. "That answers both questions." he chuckled at her reply and led her across the dance floor. She was surprised he hadn't stood or stripped over his cape yet, but she then noticed he seemed very hesitant on where to put his feet.

"Are you excited for dinner?" he asked. Traditionally dinner would have been first with the dancing afterwards, but Anastasia wanted to mix it up a little so she asked for them to be swapped about. The party was first, then the presentations, followed by the dinner. Her wish was granted, although a confusing one but she seemed determined to follow what she had planned in her head and no questions were asked.

"I am." she nearly kicked herself for saying the same thing again to him. What will he think? That she isn't listening and is just replying with the same words? Her face flushed red and she looked away from him straight towards Christo and Anastasia, who both gave her an encouraging thumbs up. She smiled and looked back at Ahkmenrah, who had also turned his head back to her. She wondered who he had been looking at, and felt a little flash of jealousy hit her. Had he been looking at another Princess, more beautiful than she?

 _Bah!_ She shouldn't be thinking like that; they had just met. But...she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, sucking on it nervously. "Are you all right?" he asked and she looked up, smiling reassuringly.

"I'm fine, thank you for asking." he smiled and she wanted to melt. Footsteps headed their way and she turned her head to see Nicholas, smiling at his daughter and her dance partner who, once he noticed him, pulled them to a stop in front of him.

"Your Majesty." Ahkmenrah bowed. Nicholas smiled and looked at Olga, whose cheeks were flushed red with excitement and attraction before looking back at Ahkmenrah, who seemed to be in a daze of some sorts; that only Nicholas could understand.

"Your Highness, it is an honour to meet you at last." he smiled.

"Do you need anything, Papa?" Olga asked, still blushing. Nicholas smiled and took a piece of her hair into his hand, eyebrow raised with a smirk.

"Your hair is escaping your chignon, Olenka." he concealed his laugh at the look of embarrassment on her face at the name. It was the first time she had reacted negatively to the term of endearment, as everyone in the family called her that, but maybe it was because he had said it right in front of Ahkmenrah, who looked from Nicholas back to Olga, expressionless.

"I'll fix it before dinner, Papa." she reassured.

Nicholas grinned and looked at Ahkmenrah. "You better fix it now as dinner is nearly ready." Olga nodded and curtsied, excusing herself to rush to Tatiana for help, who was currently dancing with Alexei. Nicholas looked from her and then back to the Egyptian Prince, who stared after her. He cleared his throat and, in alarm, Ahkmenrah looked back at him only to receive a wink in return.

He relaxed and smiled as the Tsar walked back to his wife, who was staring back and forth from her eldest and the Prince, an unreadable look on her face but it was definitely positive. Ahkmenrah walked back to his parents, who were staring at him with smiles on their faces, and Kahmunrah, who looked furious at his brother.

When dinner was announced she was led into the room by her escort, N.P. Sabline, who stood nearby, watching her. The table consisted of many small tables in a circle around the huge room so everyone could fit inside. On either side of her was her sister, Tatiana and their Aunt Olga Alexandrovna, who was grinning at Anastasia as she sat between Nicholas and Alexandra at the table which sat at the front of the room, looking out at everyone.

A servant assigned to a certain person stood directly behind the guests, ready to serve them, and it was quite a fit, especially since they had maidens of honour, the suite, the ladies of local society, officers of the escort and from the Standard from Their Majesties' regiments, the Crimean regiment, fusiliers and a delegation from the 148th Infantry Regiment of Kaspiysky which Anastasia was chief, also in the room with them.

When dinner was served Olga focused on eating her food, staring down at her plate, glancing up from time to time across the room directly opposite her to Ahkmenrah who sat between Kahmunrah and Sandro. She made eye contact with the Egyptian Prince and she quickly looked down at her food.

"So, Olga..." she looked up to her aunt, who was grinning at her. "Still wanting to marry a Russian and stay in Russia?" her aunt glanced from Ahkmenrah, who was concentrating on his own food, and back to her. She didn't need to say anything to get her point across. Olga blushed and looked away towards Tatiana, however she was also smiling at her, having heard the conversation at hand.

"Oh, shush!" she pouted as they burst out laughing.

Olga remained quiet for the rest of the night, enduring the teasing of her aunt and sister, even on the way from the Winter Palace back to Tsarskoye Selo. She got ready for bed once they arrived home and climbed into her camp cot now in her nightgown, her hair released from it's chignon. Tatiana was already in bed, her dog Ortino, snoring loudly from the foot of her cot but for the first time since Tatiana was given the dog, she didn't care. Instead she thought of the gorgeous Egyptian Prince as she drifted off to sleep and dreamt of a future with him at her side.


	2. Like a Walk in the Park

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italic paragraphs will be flashbacks.

* * *

  _Chapter 2_

* * *

 TWO MONTHS LATER

 

"Oh, my Georgy!"

Olga looked up from her breakfast plate and over at Maria, who was holding a letter and clutching it tightly to her chest. She had been writing back and forth to Prince George of Greece since Anastasia's birthday and she practically skipped about the Children's Floor when they arrived. They got along well enough and Maria couldn't stop talking about him, making Nicholas and Alexandra believe he was good match for their 21 year old daughter, especially since he was also an heir to a throne.

"Just imagine." Anastasia grinned at Maria next to her, breaking the silence. "Queen Maria of Greece." Olga couldn't help but smile down at her food as Tatiana watched their little sisters.

She blushed, glaring amusingly back. "Just imagine, Queen _Anastasie_ of Belgium." Maria hadn't been the only one to grow close to an heir; Leopold of Belgium, the Heir of the Belgium Throne, had danced a few songs with an awe stricken Anastasia. He was cute, with curly blonde hair and beautiful light blue eyes, but too young for Olga personally.

He had been born in 1901, the same year as Anastasia, but a few months younger than her having been born in November. He was one of few Princes closer to her age, another one being Prince George's brother Paul, who was also born in 1901. George was born in 1890, nine years older than Maria, but she-and most of the family-didn't mind as there were hardly no unmarried royals who were born in 1899. 

"Faugh!" Anastasia couldn't help but blush. "Besides, not yet if there will ever be an engagement between us. I'm 19 and he's still 18. However," the imp of the family turned her attention to Tatiana, a grin on her face. "Grand Duchess Tatiana is old enough to be marrying a certain heir."

Olga couldn't believe it when Edward of Wales, or 'David', visited them at Tsarskoye Selo the day after Anastasia's birthday to announce, with a happy Tatiana by his side, that he had asked her to marry him at the party and she accepted. Nicholas had already known as David had wrote to him weeks before and he had given him his blessing, saying he was the first one to actually ask him straight out then wait for Olga to be married off first. David had looked relieved, probably hearing about all the royals and nobles plotting to gain Olga's hand in marriage.

Now that it was out in the papers that the engagement was announced, it hit the royal houses that they didn't need to wait until Olga was married out to chase after her sisters, so many of them were scrambling to ask the Tsar and invite the family to their country hoping one of the girls hit it off with one of their sons or their son, however it seemed the Egyptian Royal family were the only ones to be invited to Russia, which was a big deal; for Olga, that is. Nicholas wanted to marry Olga off first, and only gave David permission to marry Tatiana because of the tragedy of Prince John's untimely death.

The wedding was planned for November, giving Tatiana only five and a half months at home before they would all head to England and watch her become Alexandra Maud Alice Elizabeth Tatiana, Princess of Wales and future Queen of England. Olga had been so happy for her, that the most responsible of the Imperial children, would become a Queen and do everything she could to help her people. She had already been planning on how to improve hospitals and orphanages, starting to plan bazaars that she could throw while she was Princess and continue when she was Queen, donate money from her own personal allowance to charities. She was already starting to be a great Crown Princess and Queen and she wasn't even officially married yet.

"Any children's names yet, Tatya?" Anastasia asked. Maria smiled at the thought of nieces and nephews, or children in general. Tatiana narrowed her eyes at her grinning little sister.

"No, Anastasia, not yet as I'm not married nor pregnant." she said. Olga turned back to her food as the three began to tease each other about their Princes. Her mind went to what was happening a few miles away in St. Petersburg. Her parents and Alexei had went to the Station to greet the Egyptian Royal Family, who would be staying with them for a few weeks. Apparently to their father, both Princes were coming with their parents. Olga knew why they were here; they were hoping for Kahmunrah and her to hit off and be prepared to announce an engagement at the end of the visit. She had already decided that it wasn't happening.

But if it was his brother? She wouldn't mind that. "Queen Olga of Egypt, Queen Tatiana 'Alexandra' of England, Queen Maria of Greece, Queen Anastasie of Belgium and Tsar Alexei II. Mama would be so proud." Anastasia wiped a fake tear from her eye. Olga sat up straight, surprised.

"What-? Queen-?" she gave a disgusted look. "No, no, _Princess_ Olga of Egypt." all three girls looked over at her, masks of confusion on two faces but an all-knowing one on the other.

"The Egyptian Royal Family is coming in hope that you and their heir-the future King-will grow close and get engaged. Why would you be-?" Maria's eyes widened, if they could get even bigger, and she clasped her hands over her mouth, trying to muffle her squeals. Anastasia began to chuckle mischievously and Tatiana looked at her with a smirk. Olga's face and neck began to turn a bright red as she realised her mistake. "You like Ahkmenrah!"

"Yes," she tried to compose herself. "Yes, I do."

"Like me, you wouldn't be known as, well, Olga anymore. There isn't one Saint Olga in their Coptic religion-although we share Orthodox faiths-but there is an Anastasia, but we already have one of those and we don't need another one." Tatiana said. Said-Grand Duchess looked at her, glaring with a pout on her lips, arms crossed. Maria giggled, eyes still wide and sparkling.

"I'll ask. Maybe they'll let me keep Olga when I'm Princess, and keep it as a second name-like yours will be-if I'm ever Queen." But that would mean something must happen to Kahmunrah, and she didn't want to think about it. She may not be attracted to him in anyway but she certainly didn't wish any type of death on him, she wasn't that cruel. "Saint Verena is a nice name. I may use that."

"You're already planning your future with him and you've talked...once?" Anastasia had a point. They only talked once and that was at her Coming Out Ball; they hadn't shared any letters or telegrams since. He was probably wooing another Princess somewhere, it was too distressing to think about.

"Papa told me that Ras El Tin Palace, the future home of the heir and his wife, is beautiful. But the royal family live in Abdeen Palace, which looks like Peterhof." Tatiana said.

Anastasia scoffed. "They probably stole the design from us."

Maria raised an eyebrow. "We stole the design from Versailles in France, Nastya." this time Anastasia's face was covered in red blotches which she had inherited from their mother, who also suffered from the condition. She mumbled a quick 'I knew that' and went back to eating her food.

"Let's get back to talking about to Tatiana's upcoming nuptials." Olga suggested after a moment of silence. "So, Tatiana. Do you feel excited?"

The second eldest daughter of the Tsar placed her napkin and utensils down carefully as they all looked at her, waiting for a reply. "Well," she began, "You could say I'm excited but-" she took a deep breathe to compose herself. "-I don't want to leave you all."

Olga knew how she felt; years ago, back in 1914 when the Romanians visited hoping that her and their eldest and heir Carol would hit it off, she had told one of their teachers that she wanted to marry a Russian and stay in Russia; so much, in fact, that her parents had considered the possibility of Olga marrying Grand Duke Dmitri Pavlovich, allowing her to stay in Russia and keep her title as Grand Duchess, essentially keeping her close to her family.

That, obviously, had not happened since Dmitri had been involved with Grigory Rasputin's murder. Every other Russian relation were either first cousins or too old for her, it reminded her of the time Boris Vladimirovich was suggested by his mother to Alexandra, who promptly burst into tears, sickened at the thought of Olga marrying someone much older than her and married three times beforehand. Olga shuddered.

"But you'll be a Queen! Like you deserve to be!" Anastasia counter-argued, "One day, if we're lucky, we will all be Queens. Imagine; Egypt, the biggest country in the world. England, the powerhouse of Europe. Greece, the turmoil-" she caught sight of Maria's glare, "- _elegance_ of the continent. Belgium, the small backdoor playground of Germany-it's true, Tatiana, don't give me that look!-and Russia, our giant nation; all united forces against our foes! We will all have the strength of the great Russian bear, and it's all thanks to we five! Olga, Tatiana, Maria, Anastasia and Alexei; the children of Tsar Nicholas II, the best monarch to ever rule!"

Breakfast passed by with an unbarring quickness, but eventually the rest of her family and the Egyptians arrived back at the Alexander Palace. As Olga stood across from Ahkmenrah, she knew right away that she would enjoy the summer. He looked like a God amongst men; his sinewy muscles pressed against the fabric of his uniform shirt. He stood at 5'7 to her 5'3, incredibly small compared to Tatiana and Maria, but taller than his own father, her Papa, Alexei and herself. He wasn't as tall as most Romanov men, or his brother who was 5'9, but it just worked for him. 

"And these are my daughters, who you recall at our youngest's Ball a couple of months back; the Grand Duchesses Olga, Tatiana, Maria and Anastasia." Nicholas smiled. "I believe your son Ahkmenrah has already met our Olga?" said-Prince took her hand in his gently and bent his head to kiss the back of it, smiling softly up at her. Her heart melted. Their eyes met and she could see the familiarity and kindness hidden in his green orbs. She wondered if their children would have his eyes...

"We have." he said. "It's delightful to see you again, Your Imperial Highness."

"I extend the same greeting to you, _Your Royal Highness_ , and I believe I told you to call me Olga." she smiled, her face blushing. Her sisters and Alexei all gave her the same look, smirking, winking their blue eyes in her direction. Bah!

"You did, I apologise, _Olga_." he sent her one last grin and moved on to greet Tatiana and kiss her hand as Kahmunrah stepped forward. He took her hand, rather possessively, and laid a wet kiss on the skin. She had to conceal her shudder as he looked up at her, his eyes showing something else; eyes screaming _'mine'_. It disappeared the minute he moved on to kiss Tatiana's hand. 

"You will be shown to your rooms by some of our servants." Nicholas informed the family, "And I hope you will both join my wife and I for tea." he turned his attention to the Pharaoh and his wife. "Any of you children are willing to join us." Alix, arm in arm with her husband, glanced at Alexei who knew full well that he had no choice but to join them. She wanted to keep an eye on him just in case he had an accident. His face drooped with sadness but he didn't show it verbally in front of their guests, it would be rude and inappropriate.

"I will, if you don't mind." Kahmunrah replied, to the annoyance of his parents. Olga knew why instantly; they wanted him to start getting to know her right away, but they couldn't do anything to stop him as it would appear rude to their hosts, even if it was their own son.

"Very well; Olga, why don't you take the Prince and your sisters out for a walk?" Nicholas suggested. Olga smiled and curtsied, beginning to feel giddy with excitement; she would get to spend time with Ahkmenrah. She would have to deal with Tatiana, Maria and Anastasia as well but they knew she liked him, so hopefully they would give them time alone without any interruptions to get to know one another. Yes, that sounded nice.

"Of course, Papa!" she turned to Ahkmenrah, gently linking his arm with hers. "Come along, Ahkmenrah, we'll show you much of the Park as I- _we_ can."

* * *

Ahkmenrah glanced at Olga, arms still linked as they walked about the grounds of the Park. Tatiana, Maria and Anastasia were in front of them, giggling and whispering to each other, occasionally throwing glances at them over their shoulders. He appreciated the privacy, especially since it was with her.

He wasn't afraid to admit he was attracted to the Grand Duchess. At first, hearing about a hopeful engagement between her and his brother didn't phrase him, he would just gain a sister-in-law and possibly some nieces and nephews, nothing special. He had seen photos of her in the papers, either by herself or with members of her family, and he had noted that she was very beautiful.

Many people believed the Grand Duchesses Tatiana and Maria were the gorgeous ones of the four, with Olga and Anastasia being 'ugly' versions of them but he disagreed. All of them were stunning, much more beautiful than some women today, although Anastasia had or needed more time to grow into her looks he believed that if he could decide, Anastasia would be the most striking in years to come like her mother. Nevertheless it happened to be Olga who had caught his eye.

He decided that he would break the silence. "I'm looking forward to spending the rest of the summer here with you and your family."

She looked at him, blinking once, twice with her beautiful blue eyes before smiling. "And I'm looking forward to spending the rest of the summer here with you and _your_ family."

A blush crept up on her face and he smiled fondly. Before he could say anything the voice of the youngest Grand Duchess called to them; "Ahk, Olga! Maria has went to go and get the camera if you want some photos taken for our albums!"

"You have photo albums?" Ahkmenrah asked.

Olga nodded. "Yes, we place all of our photos which we have taken with our own cameras in albums. If Maria brings hers I can show you," she smiled then arched an eyebrow, "and did my sister just call you 'Ahk'?"

"I believe she did, much more easier to say than 'Ahkmenrah'." he chuckled as they reached Tatiana and Anastasia. The latter giggled at them and Olga blushed harder, not looking in his direction. "Why are you giggling like that for Anastasia Nikolaevna?" he teased, "Is there something funny?"

"No, no!" she giggled harder, sounding like a squirrel. "I'm-I'm just in a giggly mood, that's all. Nothing to concern yourself with."

"I'm back!" Maria ran towards them, camera strapped over her shoulder and photo album tucked under her arm.

"Maria, while you take pictures of Tatiana and Anastasia can I show Ahkmenrah the photos?" Olga asked.

"Oh, of course! Here you go!" Maria cheerfully handed over the photo album and the two walked off to sit on a bench nearby.

Ahkmenrah noticed, with amusement, that Olga had placed herself very close next to him, his right shoulder brushing against her left. She rested the photo album between them, balancing on their legs and she opened it onto the first page. They flipped through it, Ahkmenrah listening as Olga explained the story behind each one like it was yesterday. She clung to the past like a lifeline, and he wondered why she wouldn't let it go. He had read the newspapers, whatever had happened to her and her family was a mystery beyond itself.

They reached photos showing Olga, Tatiana and their mother dressed as Red Cross nurses and stopped. "You were in the war?" he asked and she flinched, looking down. His eyes widened, "I'm sorry if that upset you-"

"Yes, I was. As a nurse, as the photo implies, until I was put on desk work. I couldn't handle the blood." she looked up at him. "You were in the war firsthand weren't you? I saw it in the newspapers, they were talking about how Kahmunrah spent his days _visiting_ certain places while you on the front line and how you were proving that you would be a better King than your brother."

"I was, yes. I was given many titles which I did not deserve; I controlled regiments to fight against the Germans. I am proud to say the soldiers under my command were extraordinary, we lost a few good men during those years." his expression softened into one of sadness and he looked away. He knew she didn't mean too, but he couldn't help but set his thoughts on the war years ago.

The sounds and smells still invaded his mind to this day; the shouts filling the air as the men ran forward to meet their end, bombs exploding all around them and destroying the earth beneath their feet, the squelch of the mud under his boots as he rushed into battle alongside the men he fought with, the metallic smell and taste of the blood in his mouth...

_"Okay, boys! We only have one shot at this so get ready!" Ahkmenrah sighed and rolled his eyes as he took off his helmet, running a hand through his black dishevelled hair trying to control the frizz with little success from how mucky his hands were. The dirt clung to every corner of his skin, making him feel rather unclean for the Prince he was but this was the Front. All men from every walks of life had to deal with what the war did not bring them out on the battlefield, and baths were one of them._

_"Hey, Ahk!" he looked to his right to see one of his comrades, an Italian called Octavius, handing over a lighter to another soldier by the name of Jedidah, an American soldier from the far West. Ahkmenrah had never thought he would meet anyone from different sides of the planet to him or even 'across the pond' from his home in Egypt but again, the war brought people together on both sides no matter the cost._

_"Anyone waitin' at home for ya? A special little lady?" Jed asked, lighting up the cigar in his mouth._

_He chuckled at the thought of someone waiting at home for him that wasn't his mother, impatiently pacing the rooms of the Palace waiting for his letters. "No one."_

_"Really? I thought someone as handsome as you would have lines of pretty Princesses waiting to bless you with their-you know, whatever they give you. A napkin or whatever." Octavius interjected._

_Ahkmenrah laughed._ _"My life isn't a medieval fairytale!"_

_"The newspapers certainly believe it to be." another soldier, Wilkins, as he was known by spoke up. "So many Princesses have been named as your future bride. Hey, Davis, hand us that picture of those Romanov sisters!"_

_Davis looked up from his letter writing. "Which ones?" he enquired like he just kept pictures of royal women around in his wallet or something waiting to pull them out for viewing purposes. Well, he **hoped** they were for viewing purposes._

_"You know which ones! The eldest two!" Wilkins snapped and Davis, with a grumble about being interrupted, fished them out of his shirt pocket and handed them over._

_"You're gonna have to look through them for the right one." Ahkmenrah's eyes widened at how many photos the soldier carried around but he didn't voice his concern, if he had any, as he watched Wilkins flick through them, eyes scanning for the right faces._

_"Don't need too, it's right here." he plucked one out and passed the pile back, handing Ahkmenrah the photo in question. "Grand Duchesses Olga and Tatiana, Tsar Nicholas II's eldest children."_

_"Oh, I've seen them in the newspapers. They're under house arrest currently, are they not?" he hadn't even looked at the photo yet, instead staring at his comrades. He didn't need to even look at the photo; he knew what they looked like, but holding it made him feel like he was home again, looking through royal ladies to find perfect wives for him and his brother. Even if the two girls were candidates for his potential spouse, he could only choose one which is what he told his friends in front of him. They all nodded, agreeing with his reasoning, if you could call it that._

_"Poor girls, none of them deserve it. I heard the new Government is proposing placing Russia under a regime similar to Britain's with the Tsar and his family being returned to the throne with lil' power." Jedediah said. "It must be Hell, but they can't complain. They lived in Palaces all their lives, not seeing that their people were starving in the streets. Spoilt, the lot of them, no offence Ahk; you're all right. I mean you're out here fighting with us, risking your Princely head but where's that brother of yours?"_

_"I have no idea."_

_It was an honest answer. Kahmunrah was back home, visiting brothels and causing havoc in the streets, avoiding the responsibility of going off to war. Their father had went with Ahkmenrah to the Front, leaving Egypt in the capable hands of his wife who was doing quite well looking after their people. He just hoped that Kahmunrah's wife would do and be the same as his mother, giving hope to Ahk that his brother's reign would actually last long._

_"You should have been Heir rather than him, you suit it better." was Jedediah's reply before the shouts interrupted their time together. Ahkmenrah placed his helmet back up and grabbed his gun, standing up._

_"Well, shall we?"_

The hand slowly shaking his shoulder pulled him back out from the depths of his memories and threw him back into the present day, sitting in the Alexander Park next to one of the Grand Duchesses from the photo all those years ago. "Ahkmenrah?" her voice was like music to his ears at that moment in time; he didn't like revisiting that period of his life. He already had to deal with the nightmares that came with it.

"I apologise, I seemed to have been somewhere else at the moment." he said, looking at her. He knew from the look on her face that she was worried for him, which she shouldn't be considering they didn't know each other that well. But if he had picked up anything from Olga, it was that she cared for others, more so than her own. It was a special trait to have, one she shared with all of her sisters considering they were a few feet away, watching him with matching concerned looks on their faces. How freaky it was that they all didn't look the same, Olga looking more like Maria and Tatiana sharing features with Anastasia, but at that moment they all had identical expressions.

"Would you like to go inside? Get a bite to eat?" Olga asked, standing up and tucking the now closed photo album under her arm. He nodded, smiling weakly and standing up himself.

"That would be nice, thank you." he whispered and they all began to walk back to the Palace's entrance, except this time the three youngest Romanov girls walked behind the two of them, quiet and without any noise escaping their lips. It seemed their thoughts were on his well-being, which he did not deserve, not after what he had done to recieve them.

For the rest of the day his thoughts were on the dark memories he kept trapped behind the wall he had built to keep them from consuming him.


End file.
